In the Eye of the Beholder
by Staz
Summary: Just a short piece of HM... fluff? Mac goes dancing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my very active imagination.

A/N: Just had to write this once down, it'd been nudging me for a while now. As per usual, hope you like it, let me know what you thought!

-----

She needed to dance. Sarah MacKenzie found herself staring at her figure in the mirror. She was standing, well, maybe not standing, more like constantly moving in her bathroom after having soaked in a very relaxing bath. The radio was set to a station that played only pounding music she didn't usually listen to. During the actual bath she set it to a station that played soft jazz.

As she dragged herself out of the lukewarm water it was almost is if she left all the troubles of the world to spiral down the drain. Her muscles hummed with energy, compelling her to move. So she'd changed the station and was now moving to any beat thrown her way. A silly smile somehow found her lips. She wanted to get out.

Having made her decision, one quick phone call was all it took.

A simple, flowing black dress was snatched from the closet. Subtle make-up was applied, a light perfume dabbed, hair was left down still slightly damp. A pair of black sandals and her little black purse completed the look. Sarah MacKenzie was going out, the world had better beware.

-----

"Oh come on, Harm, for old time's sake! I haven't seen you for years and my girl really wants to check out this new place. She's bringing a friend along... snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry, Dan, I'm really not good company tonight, you go have a good time."

Dan was an old friend of Harm's from school, the only one he ever kept in touch with, and even that was because Dan called him every once in a while and visited whenever her was in the DC area.

"I'm sorry too, Harm, but you're coming, and that's final. You can sulk and drink beer all night if that's what you want but you are coming whether you like it or not, you have got to get out!"

A doubtful half grin was all Dan got for all his rhetoric attempts. It was time to stop playing games.

"Alright, fine. It's over an hour's drive and I was gonna let you drive the mustang but you're so stubborn..."

"You had to mention the car!"

"You're not the only one capable of thinking up tempting deals, Mr. lawyer."

"Give me the keys and shut the hell up, Danny boy!"

Sharing a laugh the two friends made their way out of Harm's apartment for a night on the town.

-----

I immediately spot Liza at the bar and make my way towards her.

"Mac!" she yells at me over the music.

"Hey Liz! This place is great!"

"I know! I'm enjoying it much more than I ever did McMurphie's!" I smile at her. We talked a few times when she was still working at McMurphie's and she was fun to talk to. I was never one to have many girl-friends but Liza was one of those people who immediately earned your trust with her easy smile and honest ways. On her last night there she told me she was going to work at a new place that was well out of town but about the same distance from her house as McMurphie's was, and that I should come check it out when I got the chance. To tell the truth, I never thought I would. The drive is certainly not worth it.

Without my asking she hands me my usual soda with a twist and takes my purse from me.

"I'll hold it for you so you can dance." I return her smile and turn to view the place. There's a large dance floor and it's already mostly full. Most of the people here are younger than me I guess. Usually that would bother me, but tonight I couldn't care less. I came here to dance, the music's great and dance I shall.

I leave my drink at the bar and head out to find my spot, the music already bringing my heart to beat in sync.

-----

The drive was worth it. Harm kept repeating that line to himself as he smiled politely at Shirley's friend, what's-her-name. Shirley was Dan's date for the evening and definitely played the part. After sitting for half an hour in a dark booth while loud music pounded in his head, Harm was ready to drink till he dropped, Dan could drive on the way home.

He excused himself and walked to the bar.

Beer in hand he proceeded to stare at the dance floor. Distantly he wondered how people could dance with so little room to move. Starting his third beer, a figure on the floor caught his eye and entranced him. He could swear it was Mac, but what would she be doing miles out of DC, dancing alone? Fabulously, yes, but still she was definitely alone. Tearing his eyes for a look around he spotted at least 10 men staring or trying to get her attention. The woman in black wouldn't have any of it. She was having fun all by herself. She looked free from any and all troubles of the world, dancing to the beat that seemed to be matched to every move she made.

The man sitting next to Harm must've noticed his staring, and felt compelled to make conversation, slurred as it was.

"You don't stand a chance, buddy. Better looking guys than you tried and failed to get her attention."

Harm wasn't in any mood to answer the drunk and kept his eyes on the dancing beauty. However, the guy didn't seem to notice his conversation with Harm was pretty much one-sided and carried a pretty effective monologue.

"She's been dancing like that for over an hour, man. Caught the eye of every guy in the joint, single or not. 'sides the barman she bought water from she didn't give anyone time of day, er-night. Not even a glance, nuttin'. I's a conspiracy y'know. Prob'ly brought by the owner of the place. Wants guys to come, enjoy the view, then stay and drink 'emselves to the floor after bein' shot down time after time."

The monologue was thankfully cut by Dan who clapped Harm on the shoulder in order to get his attention.

"We're hitting the floor, come join us, don't leave Karen alone."

Once again, the chance of Harm connecting the name Karen with the woman he had been set up with was virtually non-existent. His eyes never left the dancing figure and no response formed in his brain, much less leave his mouth.

Dan, not known for lack of brains, followed his friend's gaze and an understanding smile formed. He recognized the woman from the pictures. Harm would thank him for this night and he'd be sure to remind him of it in years to come.

"Never mind then, we'll keep Karen occupied and drive ourselves home, buddy. Have fun!"

Somehow the muscles in Harm's neck joined together to form the subtle movement of a short nod of consent without the activity of too many brain cells or diversion from concentration. Dan doubted he'd remember this conversation in the future and left Harm to his telekinetic attempts.

Harm wanted to think his continued stares caused Mac, he was sure it was her by then, to look up, but it was probably just an accident that she glanced his way. Unlike the way she'd been acting the entire night, her gaze stayed on him and he hoped it wasn't the smoky atmosphere or the alcohol he consumed that made him think she was smiling at him.

The man still sitting beside him once again tried to make his presence known. "Who is she looking at...? P'robly the owner showed himself."

Mac walked straight to Harm, their gazes locked. Her grin was transferred over the electrified air to his lips. Neither breathed a word as she came to stand right before him, practically between his legs.

"Holy shit! You're the owner? Man, you've got a great place here! I had so many beers I stopped counting, keep it up!" Not his outburst or fast getaway got to either JAG officers, but Liza behind the bar had a good laugh and placed another soda with a twist on the bar next to the couple.

The stare-down continued another minute. No questions were asked, no small talk attempted. Mac took his hand from its place on his lap and intertwined their fingers. Finally breaking the steady gaze, 4 eyes came to rest on their joined hands.

A small tug was all it took for Harm to get up, put his unfinished beer on the bar and follow Mac out to the dance floor. If he'd bothered to look around he'd have found some pissed off men, but he didn't bother at all.

They danced together, almost touching but not quite. Every once in a while one or both of her hands would find his then let them free again after a few minutes. It was a wonder they actually kept to the beat considering there was nothing in the world outside their small circle.

It wasn't long before their joined hands were tugged in her direction and a much more intimate dance ensued. The DJ had to have been in the same mind with Mac. Either that or it was one freaky coincidence that the music fit exactly to her moods and actions. Slower Latin music filtered through the heavy air and enveloped them more tightly in their self-made universe.

The song drew to a close and the DJ chose that moment to shout a few words to the cheering crowd and break one particular spell. This time it was Harm that captured Mac's hand in his and tugged her back to the bar.

Mac flashed Liza a thankful smile to their drinks and her purse waiting for them.

Sitting down in the chair he vacated not so long before, Harm grabbed Mac around the waist with ease and pulled her to lean against him. Sipping on her drink made the grin hide-able. The buzz she was on was better than any alcohol high she'd ever had. Going out tonight was the best idea she'd had in years.

Placing the glass on the bar, one quick spin was all it took to bring her nose to nose with the man of her fantasies. His lips were parted and waiting, hers loose and teasing. Getting a taste of his upper lip, she moved to the lower but Harm caught both of hers in an impatient gesture, as his hand moved to hold her jaw to him. Their exploration was rudely interrupted by a nudge to Harm's shoulder.

Irritated at first, Harm looked over to find Dan grinning in his face. He couldn't help but grin back.

"Just wanted to let you know we're leaving, keep in touch! Nice to meet you, Mac."

Much later Mac would remember this parting phrase and question an embarrassed Harm, but at that moment she smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to the man who held her in his arms in more ways than one.

"Need a ride home?" She finally spoke. As if he didn't realize it before, Harm suddenly acknowledged having Mac in his arms. Unbidden, muscles tensed. Whether or not Mac noticed, he didn't know, but as she leaned to whisper in his ear "I could use the company", he relaxed again.

Leaving money on the bar, he rose, not letting Mac out of touch. He nodded to Liza as she bid them both a safe ride and whispered something more to Mac, then lead the way outside.

Practically at her car, Harm held Mac back. Up and over her shoulder she caught his gaze. A question breathed out of her mouth, only to be swallowed by his as it descended. Without breaking the kiss the turned to slip her hands behind his neck and pull him closer. Breathless when his assault softened and ended, she looked up but didn't need to ask again. Flyboy grin in place he had her as entranced as he'd been before.

"You're a very good dancer. I'll never be able to dance with anyone else after that, you know."

After delivering a long kiss to convey how much that simple statement meant to her, Mac disengaged herself from him and walked around to the driver's side. The evening was far from over and she didn't intend to waste another second of it in a chilly parking lot. They were going home.

-----

The End! What did you think!


End file.
